This invention relates to an antenna provided to a vehicle window glass for transmitting and receiving ultrashort waves, the antenna being made up of a plurality of conductive strips attached to the window glass in a suitable pattern. The antenna is particularly suitable to mobile phones and/or personal radio transmitter-receivers installed on automobiles.
In the current automobiles it is customary to use a pole antenna for the transmission and reception of ultrashort waves assigned to mobile phones and/or personal radios. However, the protrusion of a pole antenna from a car body is unfavorable for safety and also for good appearance of the car. Besides, pole antennas are obstructive to car washing and sometimes break.
There are some proposals of providing an antenna for transmission and reception of ultrashort waves on an automobile window glass: for example, JP-A 62-69704 and JP-A (Utility Model) 62-26912. However, window glass antennas proposed until now are considerably low in transmission and reception gains compared with conventional pole antennas and hence cannot be put into practical use for car telephones or personal radios.